The Bastard and the Beast
by The Li'l devil
Summary: In a population of billions, the world has a small population of humans with special abilities. Three of whom reside in Ikebukuro. But life is no bed of roses for them. scheming, ghoulish villains, unrequited love and self loathing aint helping either... Warnings: Masochism,violence,sex,dark themes,character death blalalah the list goes on. Shizaya Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**The Bastard and the Beast.**

**Hello! This is my first Drrr! Fanfic^^**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Reviews are welcomed with open arms and cookies *grins***

…**..**

…

…**..**

**((OC P.O.V))**

Sometimes I think I'm not human. Maybe that's why I ran from home. I'm just eight though; maybe I took the wrong decision. I shook my head vigorously, of course not! A person like me with strength like 'The Incredible Hulk' and a mind pretty much like Professor X can't stay cooped at home forever. And that's why I ended up in this place, Ikebukuro. It's a pretty bad place for a kid and that's good news for me. You see, I'm like a super hero for the kids of this place. I save them from kidnappers and dirty big people. There's just one bad thing. I don't get any money so I got to use my super strength to steal food and I got to stay in this deserted apartment which is usually visited by high schoolers who do weird things (don't ask me what those things are).

Currently I was trying to run away from an angry patisserie whose cake I had stolen. I had reached a junction, yes! The perfect chance for an escape. I hopped on top of a car and jumped up a humongous truck. I turned back and grinned at the angry man "see ya soon pops!" I waved and jumped off, giving the truck a kick. The truck swiveled to the pavement and fell on its side, blocking anyone from punishing me. I turned to look at the mess I made, stuck my tongue out and sped away.

"You little monster!" I heard the man yell and I slowed down a little. 'monster' is what they'd refer to a being greater than them…. That's why I never thought of myself as a human, they had close minds and it made them incredibly rude. I was the reason their children weren't scarred for life or dumped in Tokyo bay, their bodies never to be found. I snarled and screamed "I am no monster!" It was the truth after all. The humans were the monsters…

**(( Izaya's P.O.V))**

"Ahh…" I let out a pleasured moan as I made another cut on my forearm; the cold metal of my switch blade sinking into my flesh caused ripples of pleasure to course through my body. It's funny how the level of pleasure derived from self hurt is somehow equivalent to an orgasm. "Ah..nn…Shizu-chan." I mewled. My eyes widened at that. It wasn't the first time I had uttered his name. He was a fascinating human, so fascinating to the point that I felt a special sort of attraction. I felt it would be a major weakness though and Shizu-chan hated my guts anyway. I shook those feelings away the moment I had set my eyes on him. But, they kept resurfacing over and over again. I sighed heavily and sat back on my sofa, the plush leather offered me little comfort.

This world, these humans had never loved me. But I loved them. They were all interesting in their own way. Like my father…. It was weird how one felt sexual attraction for one's own child, same gender at that. He was interesting, but it hurt how he kept entering and re-entering me and so I killed him. The scars he had left on me with his fingernails still mar my back. My mother on the other hand hated me. Maybe it was because I had left her single or that she had seen me slitting my old man's throat. She always looked at me with such venom, even on her death bed. I guess the twins are the only ones who actually love me. Maybe even Shinra and Kyohei….But I knew I wasn't their most cherished person. Somewhere deep in my conscience I had always wanted someone to love me wholly, with their entire being. But the eyes of the people I had ruined told me otherwise and then this thought etched itself into my brain. "Am I really that bad?" And with this thought, my mind shut down in a turbulent sleep….

…..

…

**((Shizuo's P.O.V))**

I crushed the cigarette under my boot and kicked the guy with my other one. I hated this rage. It consumed me, made me do things I didn't mean too. If I really delve into my mind, I can't find myself angry with anyone even Izaya. That bastard just really pisses me off.

The deed was done, Tom got his money and I got the rest of the day off. The guy I kicked got off with a few broken ribs and a disfigured jaw.

I strolled aimlessly through the bustling streets of 'Bukuro, a cigarette in my mouth, the heavenly nicotine filling my lungs. That's when I saw the ruckus at the junction. The little kid sent the fucking huge truck flying with just one fucking little kick! I stared at the kid, a little girl with an uncombed mop of blond hair; surely not Japanese. I jogged behind her, excitement coursing through my veins. I had finally found someone like me!

The kid seemed to have slowed down a little. She kneeled down holding her knees. Knew it, she had the same problem I had when I was a kid. Over exertion leads to fracture or something like that.

I picked her up by the shirt. "Hey what do you want!? Lemme go! Lemme go!" The kid tried squirming out of my hold. "Hey I'm helping you…" I started off to Shinra's place.

The kid scrunched her face, deep in thought. "Okay…You seem like a good person." She grabbed my shirt and crawled up to sit on my shoulders. All I could do was grin like an idiot.

It was the first time someone had called him something other than 'monster' and it made him happy….

…fin….

So how was it?

Please review^^

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Hello! ^^**

**Loved your reviews! :D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**.**

…**.**

**((O.C p.o.v)**

"It's just a hairline fracture and given your amazing bone density and metabolism, you'll heal in no time!" The creepy doctor chirped while he wrapped my leg up in gauze. I shut my eyes trying to read his mind. He was thinking about what a good test subject I'd make (creepy!) and about how he was going to make sweet love with some Celty? I brought myself back to the real world. Mr. Creepy Doctor aka Shinra turned to the huge man who saved me. "Who is she, Shizuo?"

The Giant man aka Shizuo nonchalantly sucked at his cigarette. "My daughter…" he blew a plume of smoke at Shinra's face. Shinra coughed a little, out of surprise or the smoke I'll never know. "Oh, congratulations!" he clapped his hands and Shizuo grinned. Why was he so happy? It was just a lie anyway. "So, what's your name sweety?" Shinra turned to me. "Valeriya…" I muttered. He wouldn't understand what it means anyway. " Aww how cute Valerie-chan". The way he said it sent shivers down my spine... It sounded like he was telling a pet everything was fine before a castration.

I know you're surprised I know such big words. It's because of my mind, it being like Professor X's and all. I can read minds, but unlike Professor X, I can't control them. The check up was finally over. Shizuo picked me up and I maneuvered my way and sat on his shoulders. "See ya' Shinra." He smashed his cigarette on the coffee table and walked away, completely ignorant of Shinra's mumbling's about getting a cigarette bowl.

**((Shizuo P.O.V))**

Uhh…yeah what do I say…the kid's pretty cute so I thought of adopting her? And she seems pretty independent as well, not like those annoying brats that bawl their eyes out for everything (control!). any way….we were walking home when the kid suddenly talks.

"Uhh….my house is in the opposite direction." Her voice is so emotionless, like those kids in horror movies… "Nah, you're staying with me, 'Bukuro ain't safe for kids." I spat the cigarette butt out, it started tasting like ass. "I've been able to live alone for so long, why do I need someone now?" the kid's voice seemed to have a warning tone, like the one Tom used when his clients got too far. But on a kid like her it sounded pretty funny, like she was fussing for ice cream. "I wanna adopt you…that's what I've been trying to say." It was a wonder I wasn't angry yet. "You want to adopt me after what you saw?" The girl sounded surprised…no not the right word…Incredulous …yea, she sounded incredulous. "You haven't heard of me?" I asked a little surprised. The whole of 'Bukuro knew me, the so called 'Fortissimo of Ikebukuro. "No…" the kid's usual deadpan voice returned. Okay…there was no use telling her. I casually uprooted a nearby vending machine and hurled it. Must'a hit the park…. "Y-you're like me?!"She gasped in surprise. "Yep." I grinned like I've never grinned in a long time.

"Well I guess it's okay then….being your daughter."I think she was smiling now… she sounded like it. "Yea…Heiwajima Valeriya." I beamed. Valerie giggled "Sounds lame…"

**Izaya P.O.V**

"_So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from hell,_

_blue skies from pain._

_Can you tell a green field_

_from a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?"_

I swayed with the lyrics while I made myself look presentable. I picked out the perfect cologne, a David Beckham one and sprayed it over myself…enough to cover the scent of the lady's soap and shampoo that I use. I hated Men's soap, it was too rough on my skin and it reminded me of Shiki's armpits and the time I had lost my virginity. It wasn't that I did it unwillingly…But I still expected Shiki to stop me. I was eighteen, young and naïve… and I called an ugly old man (Shiki) Shizu-chan while he entered me… This was going to haunt me for the rest of my life…

I took one final glance at myself in the mirror and sent it a flying kiss.

"_The same old fears._

_Wish you were here."_

The final notes left me feeling numb. Pink Floyd always did that to me, they took me to another world but when the song ended I'd return back to this unusual reality...

I opened the door to be greeted by the one and only 'walking dead Namie'…They should've cast her for World war z. "Good morning!" I greeted with my usual 'informant mask'. "Morning bastard…" She grouched grumpily and shoved the tea at my face. "Aww, I'm hurt." I faked a sad face. I loved irritating this woman, she had interesting reactions. "You've got a lot of work, quit slacking off and get your ass in front of that bloody computer of yours"

I sighed. I needed to get out for some time…

…

….

After four hours of hacking and information gathering I was finally out for some fresh air. I was skipping off to Ikebukuro when I felt something drip on my right palm. Shit! I forgot to change the bandages for my cuts…that's why I prefer cutting my thighs.

"Izaya!" I heard the familiar roar of the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro and my heart (boy that was cheesy…). How much ever I wanted us to dance together as we always did…I wasn't in the position…I was starting to feel a little dizzy. I turned to run but I tripped over a fucking rock! Damn it! My supply of sunlight was blocked by the shadow of a very annoyed Shizu chan. "Hehehe Hi Shizu-chan!" I'm so gonna die, but I'm not fazed…wasn't it a good thing then? No more conflicting emotions, no more cutting myself…. " shut up flea." Shizuo growled and pulled me up by my collar. I almost blushed since our noses almost touched each other...

"what the f-" Shizuo looked down with an annoyed expression which soon turned shocked.

He set me down surprisingly gently and ripped of the right sleeve of my jacket and shirt. "Shi…"

"What the fuck Flea?!" he yelled "Did you do this…." The rest of his words were inaudible cause I heard a weird sort of ringing as my vision darkened.

"Flea?"

"flea?!"

"Izaya?"

Everything was black….

…**..end…..**

**Sorry I updated this late! Real sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's note: this will be the last chapter written in a character's point of view….but if you do want the story to be told like that please pm me ^^

PS: Valeriya (Valerie) means brave in Russian

Xxxxxx

**Izaya's P.O.V**

The first thing I noticed when I dived into consciousness was that I wasn't home. The mattress was too thin; the blanket too scratchy, the pillow too stony and the air conditioner was not at the perfect 24 degrees for a cool September morning. I cracked open an eye ( ugh it was crusted with dirt!), my vision was a little blurry with sleepy tears and my throat was on fire! I let out a hoarse plea for water (way below my dignity!) which was immediately answered by a bottle of water brought to my lips. After gulping down like two litres I finally noticed my saviour, a girl about eight with an uncombed mop of blonde hair and beautiful pale blue eyes. She was pale, not as pale as I was but still a beautiful sort of pale. She was vigorously typing something on her laptop, occasionally looking up to check on me. "Umm…who?-"

"Dad saved you." she said, her voice deadpan and musical at the same time. This kid was adorable yet had this air of wisdom, like an old person.

"Dad? W-"

"Shizuo, Heiwajima Shizuo." I was interrupted again and this time a mixture of shock and happiness had coursed through my veins.

"Y-you're Shizuo's D-daughter" I stuttered pathetically. I mentally slapped myself for being so out of character, But if Shizuo had a daughter, who was the mother? A twinge of sadness was mixed to that strange concoction

"Don't worry Izaya-san, I'm adopted. A clever person like you should've known" she said with that strange voice which was now frazzled with childish laughter.

Of course she was adopted! I mentally slapped myself. How could I even think of Shizuo and Vorona hooking up?! If Shizuo was this child's biological father, Vorona or whoever else would've given birth when he was just eighteen and knowing that brute….He'd never do such a thing. And this child, this beautiful child couldn't have been born to some pansy whore seeking a lay from a high school student. This child should've been our child, mine and Shizuo's or maybe in some high class society.

Then it occurred to me, I'm good at masking my emotions…so how did this kid know I was jealous. "I can read minds Izaya-san, it's a little quirk of mine. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

To a realist like me, what she said should've sounded bloody hilarious. But then I've seen Dullahans and people who could lift trucks, this was nothing. "Oh…" I said 'matter-of-factly', at this point I couldn't get my brain to function properly.

"Izaya-san…." Worry flashed in her pale blue eyes. "Yea…" I asked a little confused.

"You should stop hurting yourself Izaya-san." She said, the worry never left her eyes.

Uh-oh

"It's just a one-time thing…" I chuckled nervously. "I don't think so, what about the cuts on your thigh. She retorted.

The fuck?!

"How did-" Oh yea she reads minds. "What else do you know?" I asked,defeated.

"If you mean the stuff apart from you crushing on Shizuo, I know a lot." She went back to typing on her tiny black laptop. I peeked a little and what I saw really got me stoked!

She was the author of the hottest novel on the internet, though the story was highly inappropriate for an eight year old child to write! I had to have little chat with Shizu-chan about this…

"I love that story…" But first some fan to author chit chat. The girl paused and looked up, emotionless mask back on. "thanks…" she returned to her emotionlessness. "I love the way you write from the killer's point of view….you're a pretty versatile writer given your age." I propped my head on my hands casually. "Thanks…" she trailed off again.

After what felt like eternity…."Izaya-san" came the girls voice, this time the trill of childishness accompanied it. "Yes…" I smiled. This kid was darling!

"Umm…If you like my dad, you'll be my mum?" she asked, eyes wide with hope. I hugged her tight, my eyes a little wet from all the emotion. "Of course!" I repeated over and over again. Shizu-chan and I may still be in bad terms, but there was a small speck of hope that it might all change…

**Shizuo's **

"Tch…" I spat out the cigarette butt, this was the third time the ash ended up in my mouth… I was going to kick my apartment door open, but Valerie might be sleeping…it was nine already. I opened the door and snuck in as silent as possible…

It was funny I didn't get angry and wring that stupid little flea's neck. He was holding Valerie to his chest, her light head tucked snuggly under his chin as he swayed and hummed some random K-pop song. The scene seemed so dream-like since Izaya wasn't his usual cocky self. I think I'll actually like this Izaya…..Like hell that'd happen. I quietly made my way to the living room, noticing the coffee table too late as it splintered from my weight. The flea looked at me, eyes wide with surprise. He immediately put Valerie on the bed, almost dropping her on the wooden head board. He kinda bowed, I'm guessing in thanks and jumped outta' the open window with his tail between his legs. The nerve of that Bastard flea!

"It-It's alright Izaya-sa…." Valerie was softly muttering in her sleep. I turned to look, her face was contorted with worry but slowly relaxed into a relaxed smile. "We're there for you…" She whispered, the rest of her words became incoherent mutters.

I sat on the ledge of the window, letting one of my legs dangle out. A smoke after a drink'a and Valerie…The expression he had on his face, one of contentedness…

I drifted off to sleep the thought of the flea, Valerie and I walking happily to the amusement park was gonna' make me barf in the morning…

**Mystery P.O.V**

"Ah I can feel it, the energy that flows under this place! It's making me Orgasmic~" a hooded figure, most likely a woman or a hermaphrodite screamed in ecstasy, pressing her joined hands against her washboard of a chest.

"The master will surely love it!" a man, could also be a hermaphrodite said in enthusiasm, his voice a little muffled by the weird Tengu mask he wore.

"We still haven't caught our sacrifices; don't get so carried away…." A person beyond the shadows groused, the shadows enveloped his face like a mask in an odd sort of way.

"Oh yeah! Oh god I'm gonna burst!" The girl/hermaphrodite screamed in excitement. "I can't wait to skin them alive! Mm soo Yummy!"

She mewled.

For a second the shadows enveloping his face cleared a little, the grin he wore was a menacing one. "Yea…delicious." He licked the tip of a sharp canine.

**To be continued….**


End file.
